


Secret Serenade (kustard)

by Occulttale



Series: Ult. Playlist Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Red and Blue sing to each other in the privacy of each others company.





	

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
Underfell doesn't belong to me.  
Song prompt. I’ll be by Edwin McCain  
Blue/Sans = Classic Sans  
Red = Underfell Sans

3rd pov  
Sans was cuddling with his lover, Red after a dinner date. They had went to the mtt resort in Undertale and were simply basking in the others presence in Sans' room. Papyrus had cleaned it while they were out so they were laying on clean sheets.  
Red turns to look up at Sans, his eye lights being tiny red hearts. His eyes reflecting tiny blue hearts as well. Staring in the others eyes, Sans began to sing softly to his love.  
"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath."  
Brushing his phalanges across the others skull lightly, Blue sighs softly as Red pulls him closer for a chaste kiss.  
"Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."  
By this time they had moved from the bed and were slow dancing in the bedroom, Blue's hands on Reds hip and across his back, pulling him close. Red had his arms wrapped around Blues middle, gazing at him lovingly. Blue continued singing again.  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
Grasping Red's face with one hand, the two lovers kissed again. Spinning slowly around the room, the two were lost in each other.  
"And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead"  
Having gained the confidence from his lovers gentle embrace, Red started singing before Blue could continue.  
"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"  
Swaying side to side in each other's arms at the center of the room, the two continued to sing to one another, one singing while the other listened.  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
As Red finished another part, Blue picked up from where he left off. Red placing chaste kisses along his jawline and skull as Blue continued on.  
"And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
Taking Red's phalanges in his hand, he began peppering skelekisses along his fingers while Red began to sing again.  
"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
They separated as Blue took up the last part of the song.  
"The greatest fan of your life.  
The greatest fan of your life."  
Getting on one knee, he presented Red with an ornate purple box. Opening it to reveal two simple bands. One had a tiny blue heart inside a red heart while the other had a red heart inside a blue one. Gasping, Red stared in shock as Blue pulled a ring from the box, setting it down for now.  
"Will you marry me Red?" Blue asked nervously, holding out the band with the red heart inside the blue one. "Of course Blue, there's no one else in the multiverse I'd rather be with." Red stated allowing the other to slide the ring on his ring finger bone.  
Using his magic to bring the box with the other ring to him, Red crouched in front of Blue. "As long as you'll be mine as well." he said as he slid the ring on Blue's ring finger bone. "O-of course Red." Blue stated as the two kissed passionately.


End file.
